


Cataclysm

by Lailaps



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Angst, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailaps/pseuds/Lailaps
Summary: And when the sun sets, the moon rises. I hear it's beautiful, that its beauty cannot be experienced just by words and drawings. Not even by photographs, I've heard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics belong to Linkin Park, respectively.

_When you were standing in the wake of devastation_  
_When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown_  
_And with the cataclysm raining down_  
_Insides crying, “Save me now!”_  
_You were there, impossibly alone_

The train rattles onwards, it never stops, it never wonders why. It goes on and on, around and around. It's on a journey that never ends. I am onboard that train. So I've never seen the light of the day, I've never felt rain upon my skin. The sun crawls up to the sky every day, it throws its rays against the now snow-filled world, which has become deserted. Without hope.

And when the sun sets, the moon rises. I hear it's beautiful, that its beauty cannot be experienced just by words and drawings. Not even by photographs, I've heard. I cannot remember the few short and anxious days I had outside the train. I was too young to remember, too young to understand. And while you try to explain things to me, things I've never seen, I think about this hell that we now must call our home. When you speak of the Earth, before this horrid train, you smile that smile of yours that makes me happier than I've ever been.

Nowadays I feel like I have nothing, that all the beauty outside the train is unreachable. I cannot touch it, while others, the better people, they can see it. Every day. And they don't even bother to think, that some of us live in the dark, with only artificial light accompanying us.

The train never stops, it pierces snow and ice while making its way forward. Relentlessly, without ever feeling tired. While we sleep, the train goes on and on and on. Its power cannot be surpassed. At nights, at least I think they're nights, you close your eyes and you hold me close to you in a way that you've never held anyone before. That's what you told me.

Seventeen years between us, seventeen long years, as long as you were on Earth, as long as you've been on the train. As long as I've been breathing. Those years mean nothing, they mean absolutely nothing when you are close to me. They mean nothing, they are just numbers. Numbers, just like we are to the people in front. Actually, I think we are nothing more to them, than cattle. Or crops that they harvest when needed.

I often feel worthless in this small, continuously moving world. I feel so small, even though our world was bigger and there were billions of people. I cannot imagine what I was before, if now I'm just a grain of sand, indifferent and ridiculously small.

 _But what is sand without its grains?_ you asked me.

I didn't know.

 _Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_  
_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_  
_Remember all the sadness and frustration_  
_And let it go. Let it go._

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> I always reply to comments! <3


End file.
